Valynissa Lightfury
Background Valynissa was not born into nobility or even anything close to wealth, but instead was born into a somewhat poor, gently middle-class home. Her father was Landuis Lightrealm, a spellbreaker and powerful warrior. He fought in their towns milita as Commander. Her mother was called Hyacinth Lightrealm, and she was the towns cook and owned a small inn that they also lived in. Valynissa had two older brothers, Rodryck and Rollan Lightrealm. As a young girl, she was far more interested in learning the art of a blade then anything else - and her parents persuaded her to follow her dreams. Her father eagerly took Val under his wing and began to train her in the arts of spellbreaking. Valynissa was the first woman in her family to become one. She soon became a powerful warrior in her young adolescent years, and trained fiercely with her father and two older brothers. Valynissa had a strong, curious and wandering soul. Although very young for her age, Valynissa decided that it was time for her to find her own place in the world and fight in larger armies then her fathers milita. She soon left her home in far northern Quel'thalas and journyed south. Valynissa, along the years of her travels, fought in many battles and trained even harder than she was before in the art of spellbreaking - although she partook in many battles and met many people, she still felt empty and lost. One evening when her travels took her to the Hinterlands, she met a quel'dorei woman that was called Kaldina Dawnveil. Valynissa was no stranger to the name Dawnveil, and like any quel'dorei she knew of the vastly wealthy and powerful home that was House of Dawnveil Immediately Valynissa was honored to have met the Lady of the house, and after some chatting, Valynissa knew that she was no longer lost when she was offered a position in the Dawnveil army. The Dawnveil House stood for everything Valynissa had believed in and she knew that she would spend the rest of years fighting in honor of the House and the people in it. Her and Kaldina Dawnveil became the best of friends rather quickly, and Valynissa, after some years, was promoted to Captain of the Dawnveil Guard Force. Kaldina and her lord Tellerion Dawnveil bore children, in which Valynissa then swore herself to protect. But guarding the Dawnveil home was only something that she did most of the time - the other time she spent was with one of the Hinterlands rangers, Landuin Lightfury. The ranger and Val soon fell in love, and were married in the Dawnveil gardens with Lady Kaldina presiding over it. The Dawnveils gave the pair a cottage on their lands as a wedding gift, and the two moved in together. Valynissa was just as dedicated to Guarding the Dawnveil home as she was before she got married, but soon after her marriage Valynissa fell pregnant and bore a daughter, Amberynn, another daughter Kallan and a son, Alastaire. The Dawnveils had already welcomed three young daughters into their home; their eldest, Cavrylin Dawnveil, then Aiolasia Dawnveil, and finally Auroralina Dawnveil. who would later in the story become Head and Lady of House Dawnveil. The three daughters played well with Valynissa's children, and life was looking up for both Valynissa's family and the noble Dawnveils. Of course, when the Scourge ransacked Quel'thalas, everything began to fall into termoil. Valynissa made the mistake of visiting her parents after years, to show them her new family during the time the Scourge ran through Quel'thalas, burning everything in their wake. Valynissa returned to the Dawnveil home, only gone a week - but the entire land of the Dawnveils, the entire estate was burned to ash. Valynissa had never felt true pain until then. Presuming all of the Dawnveils to be dead, Valynissa fled with her family, hoping to escape the Scourges wrath. It was all so fast what happened next - running, and fleeing with her husband and her three young children. They were stopped by the Scourge, and her children, killed before her eyes, and her husband using his last dying breath to save her - was also killed. And then it was black, for she was dead too. When Valynissa awoke, she was one of his minions. She was risen specifically to kill for the Lich King, to fight for him, to die in his name. And she served him unwillingly, living in absolute misery. It wasn't all bad for her kind, though. When the Lich King was defeated, some Death Knights started to develop their free mind, their free cold hearts. Slowly she began to heal as best she could. What truly healed her the most, though, was when she came to Stormwind and found what was left of the Dawnveils. The powerful house of Dawnveil had been reformed by their youngest daughter, Auroralina, now an adult, and at her sides were her two older sisters who served as her advisors. Valynissa, although dead, scarred, and somewhat broken, had began to feel something similar to warmth and happiness when she saw the Dawnveil children that she had once dedicated her life to protecting. She was reunited with the Dawnveils and once again, dedicated her life and her blade to serving Lady Aurora Dawnveil, and the House again. Finding the Dawnveils is said to be what had cured her. She had heard stories of other Death Knights regaining their control, developing emotion and being able to do normal things that the living did. And she too became one of those Death Knights. After she met her only surviving son, Alastaire, who was rescued by one of the Dawnveils guardsmen, - she, like a lightbulb turning on - began to feel again. Appearance Valynissa Lightfury was remarkably well preserved, with no decaying odor or anything disgusting or unpleasant coming from her person; in fact, at a glance, it might be thought she was living. Her features are somewhat worn and hard, and the wear and tear damage of age and death slighty shows upon her face. She maintains the quel'dorei beauty, somewhat, if one didn't account for the ice-cutting, dead and hard gaze. The Dawnveil soldier was a gaunt, intimidating figure one would expect from a woman who used to walk in the Lich King's army. Her past rank in the Lich King's army is evident in the way she held her weaponry and the way she carried herseling, giving a sort of harsh look to someone who even so much as glanced her way. Although she is still working on not doing that, but it is out of habbit. She was a retired Commander of the Scourge army, and it was apparent. There is no more vitality or warmth within this woman, just a cold exterior. What was once vibrant red curls has turned into a pure black/blue color, making it appear almost completely blue in some lightings, and espessially in the evenings. The indigo black strands fell ringlet curls from her head, ending in the front to her bustline and down to the middle of her back. The eerie strands make her skin look paler than it actually was. A pair of long, elven ears peek out of the dark tresses. The tip of her right ear is chipped off. Her ears were peirced with simple studs. Her form still maintained whatever form of curvature of a woman she had, while also keeping the lean and feminine build of the High Elven race, which was a slight hourglass figure now only accentuated with firm muscle that had accumulated over the years of harsh training and manual labor. She was thickly built with muscle but not so much as to be considered a giant, and her intimidating figure along with her piercing ice gaze often left the knees of enemies trembling. The armor she wore was what completed herthe immaculate armor was made int he most expensive and rare metals and plates offered throughought the two worlds. It was plainly obvious this was the standard uniform of a Dawnveil guardsman(or woman). The Dawnveil finery armoring her from head to toe in shiny, breathtaking beauty. The armor was polished and crafted to perfection, and had the Dawnveil crest somewhere upon its metalwork. Her weapons also adorned Dawnveil insiginias. A tarnished silver necklace decorated her neck, a pendant weighing it down. On the front was the crest of the Noble House of Dawnveil, an easily reconizeable symbol - a silver, diamond encrusted Sunset and a light blue High Elven background. It was heavily tarnished, as if she had the pendant for many many years. Valynissa Lightfury was the epitome of a Dawnveil soldier, one of the many that would die in the lady's name. Her immaculate armor and fine weapons clearly portrayed the Dawnveils wealth and power, which she wielded proudly and would die to protect the name. She was quite quick to fight if it threatened her or those she protected. A constant freezing coldness follows this woman. It can make anyone near her shudder with discomfort. A satchel is placed around her hips, equipped with many pouches filled with various ammounts of random things. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:2013